Electronic lock systems may be employed for operating electronic locks. Existing electronic lock systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. For example, existing lock systems include electronic locks that are only able to communicate with standard electronic devices for which the lock system was specifically designed. Integrating custom or non-standard electronic devices into the lock system may be difficult if not impossible to achieve. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.